The obtaining of gas samples at elevated temperatures can be useful in monitoring chemical processes, gas phase compositions and the like. One possible use of the method and apparatus of the invention is to analyze gases that cause blisters in elastomeric products.
The composition of a gas that causes a blister in an elastomeric product may provide clues as to the source of the gas. Knowing the composition of the gases contained in the blister, one skilled in the art may be able to identify their source and eliminate the blistering.
Blisters are usually found when an elastomeric product is heated, such as in a curing process. If the blister gas is not sampled within minutes of its formation, cooling of the elastomeric article can cause major changes in the gas composition due to condensation, absorption, leaking, and possibly chemical reactions.
It is not practical or economical to place analysis equipment such as mass spectrometers, gas chromatographs, etc., on the factory floor so that a technician can obtain a sample of gas from an elastomeric product immediately after it is removed from a mold, and inject the gas directly into gas analyzing equipment. Accordingly, the gas sample must be obtained, removed from the factory floor, and then subjected to analysis. If the gas is permitted to cool while being transported from the factory floor to the laboratory, the compositional information needed by the analyst to solve the blistering problem could well be lost.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and an apparatus whereby a gas sample can be maintained substantially in the condition, including the same composition and temperature, that the sample was in when it was obtained.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.